Scars are forming
by HeartBrokenEmma
Summary: Kagome walks in on inuyasha and kikyo having sex. She runs home to her family. Several years later she comes back with a new attitude and still hates inuyasha. And she has a crush on who! you decide  bad a summaries sorry


**Emma here, Just saying Kagome has a whole new attitude towards her. Im not sure who she is going to be pared with. Comment and tell me ****J**

"I hate you! I FUCKING HATE YOU INU YASHA!" I screamed into the opened field of flowers. I fell to my bare knees and wailed into the full moon. _Why do you purposely try and ruin me? What have I ever done to you? I love you so much, why do you hate me?_

~~~~~~~FLASH BACK~~~~~~~~

_Hmm, Inu Yasha isn't back yet. I wonder where he is. No duh you know he is with Kikyo. Just go follow him. _I got up out of my sleeping back, put on my shoes and headed off in the direct that Inu Yasha ran in. _Tree, Tree, bush, rabbit, deer. No Inu Yasha._

"Oh, OH! FASTER!" Some one screamed from the other side of a bush. Blushing at the thought of seeing a couple having sex, I looked over the bush. _NO!_ There on top of Kikyo thrusting himself inside of her was no other then Inu Yasha himself. I felt tears falling down my now pale cheek as I stood there and watched. _Why….why would he?_

"Oh Inu Yasha." I whispered as I walked away. *Snap* I sprinted through the trees scared it was him following me. After going through thorns -tearing up my shirt and skirt- I came across a meadow of multi-colored flowers.

~~~~~~~~~~~END~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Boy am I tired._ I thought. I stood up and walked back to camp. It took hours to get back. Getting slower as I walked I saw the sun start to rise in front of me. _Inu Yasha should be back. He will be mad. WAIT! Why do I care? HE doesn't care! SO why should I!_ I whipped my tears, made myself some what decent and headed back to camp.

When I got there I saw Inu Yasha yelling at Sango, Miroku, and Shippo. "Oh, Shut the fuck up, Inu Yasha. No one cares to hear you yell." I stated as I walked towards my bag.

"Why Wench! Don't you dare speak like that to me!" Inu Yasha screamed into my hear. _Huh, since when did he get there? He must have ran right next to me._

I turned around, looked him straight in the eye without any emotion and asked simply, "Why don't you go fuck Kikyo instead of bitching at me?" His jaw dropped to the floor and I heard several gasps from Sango, Miroku and Shippo. I turned to them and smiled.

I turned back to Inu Yasha, frowned grabbed the Tenseiga and ran towards my bag. I picked up my bag, looked back on a very shocked Inu Yasha and a sad group of friends. I said with no emotion "Good Bye" and ran towards the well.

"KAGOME!" I heard Inu Yasha scream. I knew he would be here soon so I ran even faster. _Thanks mom for signing me up for track. _When I was just about to jump in the well I saw Inu Yasha looking at me. With pleading eyes, and tears running down his face, "Please Kagome…" He whispered.

I just stared at him, and jumped in hoping that he wouldn't come after me. A blue light surrounded me and in a second I was back in my own time. I broke down in tears. I couldn't stand the face he had gave me. _Come on. Ya big baby. He doesn't love you. Why should you love him._

With that I climbed out of the well and walked out into the snow. _It must me winter. CHRISTMAS TIME!_ I screamed in my head and ran towards the house. Where once I walked in my brother ran screaming "SISTERS HOME!" and hugged me. Soon after my mom and grandpa walked in and gave me a hug.

_Now this is home…..When why do I feel like something is missing?_

**SIX YEARS LATER!**

Looking down into the cobweb filled well, I wondered if I was ready. If I could look at them and pretend that I felt nothing. If I even wanted to go back.

_It doesn't matter if you want to go back. You broke the fucking jewel you gotta put it back together. Just travel by yourself. You have gotten stronger._

It was true, I took Karate, bow lessons, learned how to shoot a gun, how to throw knifes with deadly accuracy, and I have been working out. So I'm the same weak defenseless kagome before. I'm new and approved.

My hair was now cut right by my chin. Choppy looking, I had fuller lips, my boobs are now C cubs, My muscles are more defined but not disgustingly so. I was wearing tight black leggings with black chained boots. A black shit cut right above my belly button and in red it said "don't Look here" across my breasts.

I sighed, put the Tenseiga on my hip, along with my hunting knife, and my pistol (Mom doesn't know I have it). I put a pocket knife in my bra, a knife in my shoe, and some of those ninja stars in my hair. Which is very hard to do with my short ass hair!

I threw one leg over the well then the other and just sat there looking down. Finally I took in a giant breath and jumped down into the well. A red and black light swirled around me. Then when it all disappeared I looked down at the ground trying to figure out what I was going to do. When a little drop of rain hit my head. I looked up only to be showered with a warm rain.

I slowly climbed out of the well and sat besides it. Basking in the rain.

"Ka….Kag….K….Kagome?" A voice said every confused. I looked up and saw Shippo standing there. But it wasn't Shippo. He was older. Like 18. He was still wearing the same clothes…but in a bigger size of course and no shirt. He had well defined muscles, six pack abs and a perfect treasure trail going down to his pants. Fuck. His hair still in a pony tail, his jaw was square and he was lean. Shit, I just kind of mind-fucked him.

"SHIPPO!" I screamed after sitting there looking like an idiot for 2 minutes. I ran up to him and tackled him to the ground. We both tumbled for a bit then landed with me straddling him. We both blushed then laughed.

"Good to see ya too Kagome" He said laughing. _Boy was his voice deep and sooo sexy. I wouldn't mind him talking…..ugh Kagome get a hold of yourself. _

"So how have you been hun?" He asked looking at me with such a flirty smile. Then I felt it, poking at the inside of his thigh. _FUCK!_ I could feel myself get wet.

"I've been doing amazing" I said leaning up to whisper in his ear. I could feel him smirk on my cheek. Then I was under him, with him looking at me with lust in his eyes. He nuzzled him face into my neck and took in a large breath.

_How am I getting out of this one? And do I even want to?_


End file.
